Witch Apostraphy s LOVE
by Soul Uehara
Summary: A holy Organization, "Angel", try to (purge) the world of Death Weapon Meister Academy(DWMA). They aim to take over DWMA & imprison Lord Death. The holy "Angels" need the last witch in existence to bring forth their beloved God to end the DWMA for good! America begins to see the threat in keeping such a school in their country & begin making advancements in removing it.


A gentle wind brushed through my hair as the seas of sand surrounded me & I closed my eyes.. Its been a week since the event of my mother's death & I decided to join 'The Death Weapon Meister Academy'(DWMA). I stood before the giant stairway that could have led to the heavens. & saw it as a challenge of determination, so I took off as fast as I could to hurry & save lives of little girls like me & boys my age. I fainted not even half way up the stairs, that seemed to go on forever. A teen-aged girl wearing; a short plaid skirt & white flannel shirt assisted with a green tie around her collar, covered by what seemed to be a long black coat, & leather strapped steal bottom boots. She had long light brown pig tails off the sides of her head, & gave me a soda- carrying me on her back the rest of the way. She told me her name was Maka Albarn & her partner, a white haired teen-aged guy wearing; a black & Yellow jacket, tight red pants, shoes that matched the color patturn of is jacket, & a headband that had the Name 'SOUL' stitched into the left & a large circular logo on the right, was Soul Evans. As i felt the cold soda restore my exhausted energy, I spoke clearly & fearlessly. "My name is Salina Vice & i am 6 years old." At the time I was happy to make friends within the first hour of my life long mission.

It seemed as though seconds had passed until we reached the last step to a wide platform. There's were many people rushing to their destinations & friends laughing on the side of the academy. The sky was calm & the heat from the sun was a light hug on my skin. Maka-chan told me people would gather here in the lobby of the academy to spar & catch up with their friends on past accomplishments.

"I want to fight the strongest fighter here!" I said trying to look bold & fearless in front of this person I began to admire more than my own mother.

She told me that I would need a partner first & until I get one I should focus on figuring out whats most important to me. Though I was only 6 years old at the time I saw her words as a friendly way to say no, so I shrugged it off & agreed. Soul was pretty silent up until now when he walked off to greet a loud blue haired man with a star on his right shoulder. Maka-chan escorted me to the office & the nice woman behind the desk took me to this tall strange man in all Black with a bizarre mask that kind of resembled a skull. He told me I was allowed to stay within the dorms because I had no where else to go. Was it okay to call this place my home? No... not yet. Looking around I saw a cloud wallpaper that seemed to move along the walls & a large mirror posted behind the man that I must have overlooked until now. The tall man told me to call him Death-sama, he must have been pretty important to be called -sama. but i didn't think anything of it. He called down Maka to show me around. When she arrived I asked if i could join in her errands & she didn't mind. So I stayed to watch Maka-chan & Soul-kun, display their skills as partners for the students of the new year. Soul transformed into a long staffed iron scythe with what seemed to be an eye at the peek of the staff & the sharp descending curved blade came to a soul piercing point. The students cheered for 'Maka the Scythe Meister', while I stared in complete admiration.

Once done Maka told Me, "You will become a great hero".

Those words inspired me to do my best in everything I did. I wanted a partner that could transform into a scythe to be a great Hero like MAka-chan was. Death-sama allowed me to watch the older kids spar & train with their friends that turned into a variety of weapons. So i watched closely at a lot of different fighting styles & interesting techniques. However that was a time where smiles were common.. now even trust is hard to come by...


End file.
